User blog:Drail the Warrior/Drail The Warrior
Drail the Warrior THIS HAS BEEN CANCELLED My sequel to The Bellmaker Enjoy! PS give me some advice if I need to improve. PPS ask me before you use my character(Drail) ***-means end of chapter ' Book 1:The Coming of the Warrior ' Chapter 1 Extracted from the recordings of Abbot Saxtus '' ''It had been many seasons since the freeing of Southsward,and the defeat of Urgan Nagru. Mariel had married Dandin and had a son named Drail,he was a quiet young one not unlike me when I was young he has no shortage of friends however! He's friends with Jeet the young otter son of Skipper and,Maggie the harvest mouse.Enough about Drail you will want to know about our upcoming feast The Feast of the Returning Patrol!Yes the Long Patrol has returned and with bigger stomachs than ever before I didn't think we will have enough food!However Friar Cockleburr says we might have enough.Before I start to ramble I must retire my ink stained paws Saxtus layed back and sighed ever since he took over as Recorder he had been trying his best but he was not sure it was enough.He went to the Kitchens and helped Friar Cocklebur make his famous cornflower custard by adding a pinch of sugar and some flour. He heard whoops and shouts as he looked outside and chuckled.Skipper of otters was chasing Tarquin around the meadows with Tarquin holding his ottercordion in one paw.Saxtus went outside to settle the dispute,by stopping Skipper and asking what happened "The li'l rabbit stole my instrument!" "I'm a hare not a rabbit as for your ihnstrument you was trying to torture us with it wot!" Said the lanky figure known only as Tarquin.Dandin nearby was laughing "Skip I think he just insulted you!"So the two resumed their chase Drail nearby was also chuckling with Jeet and Maggie.Drail looked very much like his father but,with his mothers eyes.Which contrasted greatly to Jeet,while Drail had muscle he had a sinewy build his rudder was shorter than most otters but, stronger he looked more like his mother but with his fathers personality.Maggie was golden furred and extremely pretty with long whiskers and hands used to cooking and baking."you kids should be helping with the feast."Said a voice behind them they turned to see Simeon calling to them nodding they rushed off to do his bidding."It's good to see such loyal redwallers." said Simeon "Aye." came Dandin's reply. Far across the sea a warlord was building a army to take over Mossflower While the mouse destined to stop him helped make a feast These two beasts destiny's were intertwined for better or for worse time will only tell. *** Chapter 2 The ferret lord Zerenoc was in a good mood, luckily for Oilclaw, the stoat who delivered the message he was rightly named for is left paw was pure black."Bring in Wraithhound."said the warlord. "Yes Lord." He left briefly only to return with a pure black badger he, was a fearsome specimen taller than others of his kind and was armed with two double-edged axes and was garbed in only a green tunic."You called for me sire." "Yes,go across the sea to Salamadastron and get the report from Fromty." "As you wish lord." He left through the stone doorway. Zerenoc leaned back in his throne he was tall and every thing about him seemed to say he was fierce from his simple gray tunic which showed his muscles to, his four long daggers and his rapier right down to his most defining feature; his steel paw which had been cut off by Rawnblade's lendary sword Verminfate.He was coming back to Redwall to seek vengeance against them.He was coming.He was ZERENOC!!!!!! *** Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction